


The Casualties of a Low Vitality build

by Aristocat



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Third Person POV, Unkindled knight, mostly the Ashen One bitching about how horrible Farron Keep is, murder in the streets/gentle in the sheets, slow fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristocat/pseuds/Aristocat
Summary: Answer to the title:(1) Fat-roll with heavy armour/ dodging is not a viable option.(2) Prepare to die: Poison edition.(3) A very inappropriate grab attack from the second phase Abyss Watcher.The Unkindled is sick of Farron, and it's inhabitants in general. All casualties above allows him to suffer the consequences one way or another.





	The Casualties of a Low Vitality build

The Ashen one had to suffer through the ordeals of the poison swamp and he detested every single moment of it. Times like these made him wonder how the other Unkindled undeads were handling their journey- Anri of Astora travelling with her companion Horace, as well as the humble knight of Catarina he'd met a while ago. If they were able to make their way through this horrid, atrocious land of Farron's Keep, he wondered if he himself were even qualified enough to be given the chances to take away the Cinders of the Lords. He was already struggling with a muddy area for the gods’ sake. 

Although the knight may not admit it out loud he had an abnormal fear for slugs and filthy, pus-ridden places. Who wouldn’t really, for any dark wraith is much more acceptable than another god forsaken slimy monstrosity. The place had been an unbelievable hassle with the constant poisoning from the waist-deep mud, the curse-ridden basilisks which were in fact- also slimy and horrible in general, and those crabs- those baneful crabs were somehow worse of an encounter than before. 

The Deserter had mentioned back at the shrine how unworthy the concept of an Unkindled forcing the Lords of Cinders back onto their thrones were, and at this point his reluctance to get through this mud-fucked area almost proved the man right. He would know best, for Hawkwood had also been once one of the legionary.

Contrary to some beliefs, the Unkindled knight was not so keen on fighting them either- if he remembered correctly, one of the Lord of Cinders were the Watchdogs of Farron, the Abyss Watchers, and they were an entire army. He prayed they would only require slight persuasion to seat at their rightful throne. How was he to fight an entire army of legendary warriors? But then, seeing how the world has been turning now with all humans accursed with the darksign along with every cursed lords losing their sanity; he figured it would be highly unlikely to solve problems with speech. Times had changed since he and countless others failed to link the flame. 

Through slow struggles and poison, the Unkindled finally escaped the swamp and opened the shortcut back to Crucifixion Woods where he eventually found the bonfire between the arches within the Keep’s perimeter. After waiting for the two darkwraiths and the ghru enemies to kill each other off, the Ashen one pushed through the large iron door fearing the entire troop waiting for him beyond the gate but such fears did not deem necessary. 

The entire legion seemed to have fallen. Several hundred corpses of the undead Watchers lay strewn about like rag dolls. Only the clashings of the infamous Farron greatswords held by two duelling Abyss Watchers echoed through the arena, where it is clearly evident the entire army of Watchers had fought each other to death for what reason the Unkindled did not want to know. His process of observation had been interrupted by one of the more skilled Abyss Watcher finishing his counter with a riposte- thus ending the duel. Slow, but determined, the victor’s attention went to him. 

The lone Abyss Watcher readied his greatsword and dagger with legionary etiquette implying the Lord of Cinder was not so keen on a cooperative conversation.

The Unkindled shakily readied his own weapon deciding to buff it with pine resin. Hopefully this Lord of Cinder was weak to lightning or else his hits would barely cause a fatal scratch. 

The Abyss Watcher dashed towards him in an attempt to ground him with the opening strike. The knight dodge in time to get behind the Watcher and managed to slash away multiple times due to the lingering stagger. The Watcher noticeably became vastly weaker every time he hit so the Unkindled found him to be not too challenging. The enemy was similar to fighting any other skilled invader so the Abyss Watcher was either a fighter only slightly above in skill, or he is incredibly weakened due to the constant battle against his own allies. The knight received only a minimum amount of fleshwounds while he had been able to weaken the Watcher to a considerable amount. 

All seemed to be going well with the duel until he felt a heavy iron blade digging into the his back with brutal force. The Unkindled gasped in pain and leapt away from the direction of his new attacker in a sheer moment of panic. He dashed further from the two enemies he now had to face and uncorked his estus flask to have a moment to regenerate his health, tasting the syrupy warmth enveloping his soul.

The sudden back attack had caught him so off guard that he had been damaged more than necessarily. He muttered curses in response to seeing now two Abyss Watchers marching towards him with their Farron greatswords glinting maliciously against the light of the torches, promising the Unkindled one imminent death. 

As embarrassing as it felt, the Unkindled retreated, circling around the arena avoiding their attacks as he thought desperately to think of a soluble idea. One was possible to defeat on his first try, but two would be challenging due to the combination of stunlocks and back stabs. However with multiple deaths and reattempts it would be entirely possible. The knight had to find a pattern of their attacks in order to locate their blind spots. 

If he were to die this time anyway he may as well learn his enemies’ habitual movements.

He ran around the arena like a mad man getting chased by two Abyss Watchers until he thought he saw another figure rising among the pile of corpses. His fear had been proven right when he found now three Abyss Watchers very much alive. 

“For the love of Velka when will this end?” he shouted in frustration, emotions of defeat creeping up to his chest.  
He went unheard- In an unexpected twist, the third Abyss Watcher in hollow state attacked his former ally, swinging his greatsword upwards to throw his counter up into the air and slammed his blade upon the ventral armour of the incapacitated Watcher. 

The two Abyss Watchers were engaged in a duel leaving the other distracted enough for the knight to hit him with a backstab.

The Unkindled decided not to question his chances and challenged the lone Abyss Watcher to a one on one duel. The Watcher leered at him silently and swung his blade down, aiming for his blocky helm. As soon as the knight found his momentum, he lowered his leather shield the same moment he found the Watcher swinging his blade midway. The blade met the shield with a loud clang, implying the Unkindled parried the Watcher successfully. The Abyss Watcher now stunned from the unexpected counter- was then riposted with the Knight’s weapon. 

The fallen warrior struggled to rise after being thrown back, but lost all strength and dropped to his knees falling forward. Seemingly dead once more. 

The knight’s breath was ragged due to the amount of beating he received during the duel but now that the main vessel representing the bloods of the legion had been defeated, the rest of them fell dead without the trace of fight from a moment ago. He knelt beside the still body to harvest the ashes of this surprisingly unchallenging Lords of Cinder- but from tracing the body through his visor, he could not find any traces of ash from the corpse. 

In confusion, he reached his hand towards the body for closer observation but upon doing so he noticed wet drops of hot liquid dripping onto his gauntlet. He gasped when he realized fiery pools of blood from the entire legion were gathering around this lone watcher, the body absorbing the newfound source of ember. 

The once lifeless body rose with more vigor and the knight moved himself away to keep distance from his opponent even during his bewilderment. The Lord of Cinder readied his position to a fighting stance to acknowledge the now stunned knight, adorned with flames built into his newfound humanity respectively due to the wolf's blood. 

Now this irked the knight in many different ways, most of it being the continuous lines of curses playing in his head and panicked rambles which could not be coherent to speech with how he knew he was going to outright, die, many times. Who in the world told him the Abyss Watchers can ember their leader after initial death? Not a damn soul.

The knight narrowly avoided the hard hitting blow of the flaming greatsword only to be scalded by the trails of fire erupting from the ground. ‘Well isn't this just the perfect way to die.’ He thought once realizing the advantages of the enemy’s embered effect.

The place was getting intensely hot due to his heavy armour, and the flames were not so riveted to help the fact either. His movements felt heavier than it already were in the end, he really was not confident on his vitality so much so this armour was becoming a major inconvenience. 

If only he equipped something lighter than this.

Side-stepping and rolling while wearing a heavy set was a painful ordeal, especially fighting a foe heavily dependant on both dexterity and strength. The armour nullified some amount of damage from his opponent's blow but a lighter armour could have allowed him to rarely receive hits at all since at this point, he found the Abyss Watcher’s movesets to be more predictable but unavoidable with his own clunky movements. 

The knight dodged too late due to his heavy roll so the consequences were imminent pain. The flaming greatsword slammed into his chestplate and the sound of metal and chain cracking echoed through the mausoleum. 

He groaned from the blow as well as complaint upon realizing his chestpiece broke. May the gods curse this man, for he had to slaughter several Cathedral knights to successfully loot that damn armour. 

“Thou’rt a bastard.” he muttered angrily.

He wasn’t too sure if the Watcher heard him but nevertheless he received the finishing blow.

\--------

The Unkindled woke next to the bonfire within the Perimeter’s arches. It was graciously close to the mausoleum but with what he witnessed, he was less than willing to return. He went on to study his chestpiece instead. The segmented sections had been cracked and bent to an extent he didn’t even know was possible but praise the sun, he did not have to feel the miserable amount of force put into that break directly, for it had been bone-shattering painful as it had already been with armour. 

The heavy armour had been too weighty for him- he looked through his collections of loot and decided to equip the lightest one he had due to the sweat- filled regret he recalled during his previous battle. He figured the fire-keeper’s garb he found in the desolate, corpse-filled Shrine’s tower with the assassin’s trousers were good enough. He ditched the helmet, for it were the minor inconvenience which peeved him more than the dark sign did these days. 

After a moment to recollect himself to find the guts to fight and die again, he slaughtered the abyss- infected ghru demons, riposted the darkwraiths and passed the fog gate. The only thing awaiting him was just pain and death- nothing too unusual for an ordinary undead. He learned never to take each and every death too personally, for it is the fate of the accursed to learn and accept their faults of failure.

Once again he faced the Abyss watchers and their blows were unforgiving as always. He dodged their predictable pattern and preferred attacks, ran to distance himself if in need of his estus, and wait for the hollowed companion to rise as momentary assistance. The mindset to strive for eventual glory forced the Unkindled to fight on, every powerful enemy he would eventually defeat gave him the sense of absolute achievement no cheap ale could ever offer.

The knight was not all too sure if he were perceiving this correctly, but he found the enemies eerily easier this time around not only because of his further experiences, but also from the Watchers seeming to indulge themselves observing him a bit longer before attacking him. This would give the knight a bit more time to perform everything else to help his condition.  
It almost seemed as if the undead foes were in momentary stupor before remembering their duties to fight. The Ashen one maintained only slight amount of curiosity as to why this were, but as his ideology went- ignorance was bliss. 

He did not know the firekeeper’s robe he wore fit tightly to his lean, yet sculpted form. He did not know his enemies’ eyes wandered to his figure, an asset from a pleasant face causing unavoidable distraction. Completely unexpected to find a soft looking yet passionate thing underneath the blocky, heavy armour they fought a while ago. 

Eventually the Unkindled managed to easily finished off the main vessel and wait for the lone corpse to rise once more as a Lord of Cinder with not much of a question in mind. The Ashen one was ready this time. The body absorbing the pool of Wolf’s blood, the Abyss Watcher rising as an embered Lord of Cinder.

However what he did not expect was a throaty, animalistic growl from the Lord.

The Abyss Watcher jumped on him, abandoning his flaming weapon to hold him down with a clutch tight enough to bruise. The Unkindled bewildered by this sudden attack struggled, attempting to shove the man off only to be held back by the weight pressing onto him to retain any possible movements.

The knight could not understand what caused the man to go berserk to the extent of wrestling him to the ground. The linen section of his trousers shredded from the rough treatment of the gloved hand tearing the seams while the other hand around his throat tightened it’s grip the harder the knight fought. The rouge glow through the masked face of the Watcher pierced into his soul as he glared down upon the Unkindled with silent warning. The knight shuddered under his gaze and ceased movement deciding it was better to submit to a less painful death. But to his surprise the man released his suffocating grip and reached for the belt of his robe to undress him. 

“Wh- what are you doing?” he coughed up a complaint, or maybe he cried. He wasn’t too sure at this point.

The Abyss Watcher ignored his statements as usual and continued to strip him of his article. The knight due to fear and guilt-ridden curiosity decided to observe quietly. Eventually his chest was in the open. The heat of the mausoleum kept him warm allowing him slight calamity, but he was mostly unnerved by the Lord of Cinder regarding him silently like a wolf choosing his share of meat. The Watcher then untied the hem of his leather mask, revealing the bottom half of his face and eyes still covered with a steel plate.

The knight attempted to speak but speech was replaced with a gasp when he felt the Abyss Watcher’s tongue glide across his exposed nipple, his hot breath causing his skin to feel more sensitive to the touch.

The knight pondered whether he should fight the man in this moment but his weak mind rejected the thought when he felt pressure of lips around the area to suck at his sensitive nub. The Unkindled habitually let out a low whimper causing shame as well as regret fill his already bewildered emotions. He bit into the back of his gloved hand to repress another moan forming at his throat, however the Watcher moved his hand away from his bite by holding it in his own almost intimately. 

‘By the gods this is awkward.’ He thought, though he did not particularly mind.

The Abyss Watcher then pressed his knee onto the knight’s crotch and he couldn't think again. The man grinded on him- the leather bound fabric rubbing circles against his forming erection. The gravitating sensation of the man's wet tongue and hot breath occasionally felt on his skin worked its way to put him in slightly painful heat.

“...I cannot understand why a Lord of Cinder would wants this. But do as thou please. I shan't stop you. ” his voice was husky from not speaking in so long but the shameful message went through well enough. The Watcher removed one of his gauntlet and gently pressed two fingers against his lips so that the knight understood what he intended. He opened his mouth and sucked, tasting remains of leather, salt and dry blood. Even though the initial nasty taste, the other hand of the man unbuckling his trousers made him forget the foul and focus upon eventual excitement. He may as well enjoy it while it lasted since he had not had a partner for such activity for god knows how long.

The fingers left his mouth and thin line of saliva trailed down his lips. The Watcher casually ran his tongue along his partner, tracing the jawline to his mouth, licking his lips experimentally until closing in with a sloppy, obviously inexperienced kiss. 

The knight reached his hands beneath the man's trousers and gripped his semi hard member, stroking it to provide pleasure as much as he could while the man moved on to kiss his neck, nibbling it softly. This act of affection seemed so bizarre in this situation, but despite that the Unkindled decided to live the moment- just this time. He can go back to defeating him later. 

His bloody, dirt ridden trouser and robe had been long removed, leaving him awkwardly bare of any protection. He didn't know if this were a wise or appropriate idea, for the Abyss Watcher could change his mind anytime and stick a greatsword into his guts with no effort. Instead of doing the thinkable, the Lord of Cinder took a moment to stare at his form as if in trance.

The Watcher then lowered his wet finger and press into the knight’s entrance. He felt the cold, slick finger slipping into his tightness with a bit of ease and was thankful he had the manner to prepare him. It seemed he wanted him to enjoy this as much as he did. A second finger joined and the man started slow, most likely unsure of what he was doing and the Unkindled wasn't sure what to do either but keep still. 

His insides felt the intruding fingers press into the walls of his insides, creating a foreign yet not all unpleasant feeling. The fingers kept pressing as in search of something. He was then rewarded with unexpected shock washing over his groins to his lower abdomen, pools of foreign heat enveloping his lower regions causing him to whine in distress. Upon noticing his response, the man drew circles around the sensitive spot watching the knight writhe in sudden heat. He let out a husky moan as his dick throbbed with more discontented pain. Soon enough the continued motion drove the knight into a frenzy as he gripped the man's shoulders 

To his disappointment the fingers were removed, but replaced with a larger girth poking at his ready soft entrance. He expected this to happen soon enough but that did not stop the knight from sudden panic. He did not know how male-to-male intercourse worked though he had multiple offers during his travels, and his only real experience with sexual needs was when he lost his virginity to an older female student back when he visited the renowned Vinheim Academy as a teenager.

The Abyss Watcher pressed in the head of his member while the knight held his breath to endure the prickling pain from being stretched open, he wondered if this much pain was normal as he felt the tip of the other man’s cock pushing into him. The Unkindled remembered to breath and felt slight sense of achievement when he felt the man shiver in pleasure. He began to cringe in soreness from the man going deeper until the base of his cock hit it’s limit. The Ashen knight felt his fingers reach to cling onto anything, finding it’s clutch to the leather fabric on the Watcher’s armour to hold onto while he tried to get used to the thickness in him. His toes curled in from the discomfort once the Watcher began to move slowly, almost carefully as if he cared for the knight’s comfort.

The Abyss Watcher repeated to move in and out slowly until the Unkindled eventually felt his body being washed over with relief from newfound light-headed pleasure; the hard member in him did not feel too painful after getting used to. 

It seemed to take a while for them to find a proper rhythm, though once they did the knight felt unnatural amount of warmth radiating from the man. It helped him relax his stiffness allowing him to push himself onto the Watcher’s cock, sucking him in with his ring of muscles. Feeling a little experimental, he tightened his insides and dragged the hard member out with his soft, tight walls, until he felt only the tip remaining in the entrance. He then shoved himself down fast allowing the cock to penetrate his body without being ready for the purposeful impact. He heard the Abyss Watcher grunt in either pleasure or pain and the Unkindled himself gasped out loud, a streak of saliva running down his agape jaws inviting the other man's tongue to join in to lock each other's mouths. 

The man fucked him vigorously while they both tasted each other as if in search for something important. The Unkindled moaned in the kiss when he felt the same bundle of nerve brushed over with the hard cock. The Watcher upon noticing his reaction hit the spot again, this time directly as if to make sure it was the right one. The knight shivered from the familiar stimulation of pleasure washing over his groins once again and clutched tighter to the man's shoulder plate to balance himself from the light headedness. The Watcher without mercy however, pulled out to the tip of his wet cock and slammed it back into the bundle of sensitivity causing the Unkindled to arch his back from the shock of stimulation. 

His voice let out something similar to a gasp amalgamated with a squeak he didn't know he could even make.The tip of his cock was flowing with precum, sweat and soft skin glowing from the light of the torches making him feel unravelled and raw. His swollen cock twitched from the lack of attention so he reached his hand down to stroke the pitiful sight, but the other man's grasp found its way to his leaking member before him and gave it a quick few pumps. It was enough to drive him mad along with the Watcher’s cock stretching his inner muscles constantly grazing the sensitive bundle of nerves making him see flashes of white. 

Wave of anticipation heated the base of his cock, the Watcher held him in his arm as he thrusted into him in a more desperate rate. The man stiffened his body for a moment, cock enlarging to stretch the ring of muscle inside the knight before releasing his thick ejaculate- The Abyss Watcher thrusted slowly a few more times during his orgasm as if trying to bury his seeds deep within him as possible.The knight choked on his breath from the unexpected warmth but still continued to desperately thrust himself down onto the Watcher’s member during his final moments of pleasure- his inner muscles constricting around the cock to persevere the Watcher’s own orgasm. He then finally let go, moaning while his throbbing cock soon went through blissful release. Spilling loose seeds over his bare stomach as well as the Abyss Watcher’s armour. 

After his satisfactions the knight fell forward, exhausted from the activity. The Abyss Watcher gathered his breaths behind him and the Unkindled felt lips ghosting over the back of his neck and gone before he could realize it was even there.

He heard the Abyss Watcher redoing his armour and mask and the knight had time to recollect his thoughts. After a moment to fully comprehend what he had done to lead his life decisions to this moment, he realized how much of an embarrassment this was and began to choke up in tears he didn’t think still existed. It was the first time in years- maybe even centuries he had intercourse this intimate, only for it to be from an enemy his goal is to slay. The Unkindled rose slowly through exhaustion and stiffness, then managed to wear his robe and trouser loosely. Not bothering to fix his ragged attire. 

He rummaged through his belongings until he grasped what he was looking for. He heard footsteps coming towards him slowly and the knight looked up to acknowledge the Abyss Watcher who seemed to be acting extremely careful as he approached even though it was quite obvious the Unkindled knight had no energy or weapon in-hand necessary for a combat. The knight couldn’t even look at the man in the eye due to shame, so in fear of having to deal with the aftermath he brought out a homeward bone from his knapsack and knelt to disperse his ashen form to the shrine. He barely noticed the Abyss Watcher reaching his gauntlet towards him before he disappeared. 

It was a while after he rescued Irina and Cornyx from their corresponding cells and purposefully wasted time pillaging more remains before returning to the mausoleum. He had to get the Cinders of a lord somehow in the end if he, or anyone were to link the first flame. He was hopeful the Abyss Watchers would have long forgotten him so he could fight them without a drop of guilt in his soul, but upon entering he found out that would not be the case. There were no Abyss Watchers, but among the mass of corpses, a pile of ashes and a large gathering of souls were waiting to be claimed. So that is what the chosen Unkindled did without wanting to question anything and returned the Cinders of a Lord upon their rightful throne at the shrine.

**Author's Note:**

> These are horribly written tags, and I never wrote smut before so the entire time I had to ask a "professional" to check it out (by that I mean that one friend in your group who is awfully addicted to porn-fics). Once I saw the Abyss Watchers in-game, I just had to disrespect them by writing fanfiction including them as main cast. Who can resist, really. The most hardcore game I used to play was goddamn Pokemon emerald ver. when my biggest achievement was catching Rayquaza and now I have come this far to finish Dark Souls 3 main game and DLC1. Only now I have further evolved into a bigger pervert than I thought was possible.
> 
> Thank you Dark Souls 3; you ruined my life with 60 hours of game play. Can't wait to fail my chemistry once again with another FromSoft production.


End file.
